1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of human machine interface. In particular, the present invention is related to system and method for computer operations without touch by operators, and especially to an eye controlled operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, almost all of the computer systems need human direct physical intervention via one or more input devices, examples of the input device may be a mouse, a keyboard or a touch screen etc. However, it is understood such human direct physical intervention makes it easy propagate various diseases or virus should the computer systems be used in public. Furthermore, for those disabled who are at disadvantage of operating manually, it is hard, if not impossible, for them to operate such computer systems.
Canon Corp. has invented a human-machine filming control device. Its principle is that when an infrared beam is projected upon an eyeball looking at an object, an infrared faculae is formed on the corneal of the eyeball. There is a certain angle between the pupil of the eyeball and the infrared faculae in the transversal and vertical directions. This angle would be changed along with turning of the eyeball, namely along with changing of viewing direction. This tiny change value may be obtained from a scanning unit. By comparing the tiny change value with the pre-stored reference values, it can be determined that the human's line of sight is through which auto focus points to watch the object. Thus, the auto focus process is finished. However, the device requires a user or an operator to get so close to a viewfinder of a camera, which, in fact, belongs to a system that still requires direct physical touches by a user. In addition, this device needs an infrared beam generator.
Thus, there is a need for techniques to control computing systems without the physical touches by operators.